NOCHE EN CASA TORETTO
by edsarisuly
Summary: Mi versión de la primera vez Dom & Letty .. le deje clasificación M por que creo que es un poco erótico, pero tampoco es nada del otro mundo LOL pero si son sensibles a esa clase de temas pueden no leerla y los que la lean disfrutenla ... Muack :D
1. Chapter 1

*********Noche en Casa Toretto********

Casa Toretto , Vince y Dom sentados en el piso jugando videojuegos.

¡Dom! -Grito Mia al subir las escaleras.

¿Qué pasa Mia?

-Me voy a dormir, ya espere mucho a Letty cuando llegue dile que suba a mi cuarto, como seguramente ya voy a estar dormida y sabes que ni pasándome un tráiler al lado me despierto, dile que pase sin tocar la puerta y si no trae pijama, pude utilizar alguna de las mías.

-Pero Mía yo no sabía que Letty se quedaría esta noche a aquí.

-Sí, le pedí que se viniera a dormir aquí, porque mañana nos toca exponer juntas a primera hora en la escuela y conociéndola como la conozco, no quiero que tenga alguna excusa para no ir a la escuela y me deje exponer sola. – Antes de que tengas más preguntas, mi papá antes de irse a la exposición de autos a las Vegas hablo con la Mamá de Letty y no tiene ningún problema en que Letty se quede esta noche con nosotros.

- Ok siendo así no tengo ningún problema, en cuanto llegue le digo que suba a tu cuarto.

-Gracias Hermanito eres el mejor… - Buenas noches chicos .

Vince y Dom: Buenas noches Chica descansa!

30 minutos después.

-Bueno hermano me tengo que ir, tengo una cita y tengo que estar a 1ra hora en el taller para entregar el auto del Señor Gómez recuerda que si tu Papá se entera que no que marcha bien el taller durante su ausencia seguro nos saca del taller.

-Tienes razón hermano nos vemos mañana a 1ra hora.

5 minutos después empiezan a tocar la puerta.

-Voy, voy, maldita sea que ya voy!

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, sabes que esta es tu casa.

-Bueno me imagino que Mia ya te conto que me voy a quedar a dormir esta noche en tu casa.

-Sí, me conto algo de eso, por cierto me dijo que podías subir a su cuarto, como seguro ya está dormida, no hay necesidad de tocar la puerta, puedes pasar y puedes usar alguna de sus pijamas.

-Ok gracias, entonces creo que me voy a dormir.

-Bueno apenas pasan de las 11:30 pm, Vince y yo estábamos jugando un nuevo videojuego que compre y lo dejamos a la mitad, no sé -¿quizá quieras jugar un rato conmigo y terminar el juego?

-¿Acaso ya no estás molesto conmigo?.. Pensé que no querías dirigirme la palabra.

- Ok Letty siento lo que paso esta tarde en el centro comercial no pude contenerme, esos estúpidos estaban coqueteando contigo y con Mia.

-¿Cómo sé supone que debía reaccionar al ver como ese estúpido quería ligar con mi Novia?

-Bueno pues si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú el de la idea de esperar un poco y después decirles a todos lo nuestro y que teníamos que actuar como si sólo fuésemos amigos,

-Así que no me vengas con estupideces y tampoco era para que durante toda la comida no me dirigieras la palabra.

-Creo que es mejor que me suba a dormir.

-No nena por favor, lo siento mucho sé que todo es mi culpa, sé que soy un estúpido y por eso he decidido que cuando llegue mi papá de su viaje le vamos a contar de lo nuestro.

-¿Estás hablando enserio Dom?

-Nunca había hablado tan enserio.

-¿Y qué va a pasar si no aprueba nuestra relación?


	2. Chapter 2

-No te preocupes nena, estoy seguro que nos entenderá y apoyara, claro también estoy seguro que nos pondrá ciertas reglas, pero prefiero mil veces eso a tener que seguir soportando como cualquier imbécil quiere ligar con mi chica.

-Yo también quiero que todos se enteren que eres mío, especialmente todas esas zorras que se acercan a ti como moscas al pastel en cada carrera.

-Creo que alguien esta celosa?!.

-No sé, quizá. – Creo que ahora si me tengo que ir a dormir.

-Ok dame tu mochila, te acompaño al cuarto de Mia.

-Por favor Dom, conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano y mi mochila sólo trae un poco de ropa y material de la escuela, no pesa nada.

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a dejar que sea caballeroso con mi Novia?

-Ok, ok lo que tú digas.

…*****

Bueno caballero gracias por acompañarme hasta la habitación de su hermana ha sido muy amable, hasta mañana.

¿Y acaso este novio caballeroso no se merece un beso de buenas noches de su hermosa chica?

Letty se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Qué, eso es todo lo que me merezco?

Dom tomo el rostro de Letty entre sus manos y la beso de un modo brusco y apasionado, asaltando con su legua las profundidades de la boca de Letty.

Letty dio un respingo apartándose de Dom.

-Wowww creo que eso era más de lo que te merecías.

Dom volvió a tomar la cara de Letty entre sus manos y ahora la beso de un modo lento pero igual de apasionado, a lo que Letty respondió posando sus brazos en el torso de Dom y devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión.

Se separaron por un momento, Dom sonrió, mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro de Letty.

-Vas a repetir ese beso?

-Eso depende de ti nena.

-¿A caso tendré que rogarte para que lo repitas?

-No Nena sólo tendrás que decirme que lo deseas tanto como yo lo deseo.

Con la miraba clavada en los labios de Dom Letty susurro..

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes, no hay necesidad que te lo diga.

-Sí, lo sé pero necesito escucharlo de tu boca, necesito que me digas que lo deseas tanto o más que yo.

*Letty ansiaba con toda el alma todos y cada uno de los besos que Dom pudiera darle.

-No sólo deseo un beso más, te deseo a ti Dom, te deseo más que nada.

Él se acerco y le mordió el labio inferior.

Y yo a ti nena, te deseado desde siempre y para siempre, pero claro si deseas es mejor que entres a dormir con Mia.

Letty gimió en respuesta, cosa que hizo reír a Dom. – Bueno si prefieres mi cuarto esta aquí, justo al lado, pero claro tú decides yo no quiero forzar nada.

-Sin titubear en su respuesta aunque con cierto rubor en sus mejillas Letty murmuro: - Llévame a tu cuarto Dom.

-Dom bajo su cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello a la vez que le susurraba en voz baja: -Estás segura Nena?

-Muy segura.

Letty se derritió en los brazos de Dom quién no tardo en tomarla entre en sus brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación.

Llegando su habitación, él la supo sobre el piso y volvieron a fundirse en un beso apasionado.

Dom la levando por las nalgas con gran facilidad al tiempo que presionaba su cuerpo contra la pared.

¿te he dicho últimamente lo bien que sabe tu boca?!

-Los ojos de Dom se dilataron en respuesta al comentario de Letty.

-¿Qué pasa he dicho algo malo?

¿Qué si has dicho algo malo nena? - Claro que no has dicho nada malo, sólo que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar el deseo que siento por ti en estos momentos, podría pasarme toda la vida besándote, besando cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo.

En un par de pasos habían llegado hasta la cama, la recostó sobre la cama y coloco sus palmas en cada lado de la cabeza de Letty.

-Eres hermosa Nena,…. Murmuro en voz baja…- Nunca en toda mi vida he deseado tanto a alguien como te deseo a ti en ese momento.

El corazón de Letty latía al mil por hora, quería que Dom la acariciara, la besara le hiciera el amor de una forma que nunca olvidara, lo deseaba más que nada y más que a nadie….- Ella no daba crédito a la clase de pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Por un momento pensó en salir corriendo del cuarto de Dom, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba y respondía a cada una de las caricias y besos que él le daba, se sentía mejor que nunca entre sus brazos así decidió olvidar todo y dejarse llevar por el momento, perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba.

Letty paso sus manos sobre el torso de Dom y sintió el calor que emanaba de su interior e intento sacarle la camiseta .

-Déjame a mi Nena yo lo hago.

Letty aparto sus manos y observó como Dom se desprendía de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto un torso perfecto con unos músculos más que bien definidos. ..- No pudo evitar humedecer sus labios con su lengua mientras observaba como Dom se desprendía también de sus pantalones y los arrogaba por el piso.

Dom subió a la cama y coloco una rodilla a cada lado de Letty, empezando a cubrir su boca y su cara de besos.

-Nena eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Dom por favor, te necesito!.

Esas palabras acabaron con el poco control que le quedaba a Dom.

-Empujo su cuerpo sobre el de Letty fundiéndose en un beso apasionado.

-Esto es una locura Dom, no debería estar aquí, lo mejor es que me regrese al cuarto de Mia-

-Dom empezó a regar besos a lo largo del cuello y murmuro. – Nena tú deseas esto tanto como yo-

Él se incorporo para poder quitarle la blusa, ella contuvo la respiración, estaba hipnotizada por los ojos de Dom.

-Dios mio nena eres hermosa- susurro Dom, mientras su miraba descendía sobre los senos de Letty.

Dom estaba ansioso por fundirse en uno mismo con Letty,.. - Le desabrocho el sujetador y lo aparto a un lado de la cama, tomo uno de sus senos en la mano y frotó con ligeros círculos , endurecidolo al contacto su pezón y arrancando un gemido de Letty, antes de tomarlo con su boca, mientras lo succionaba sus dedos acariciaban su otro seno con gran habilidad y delicadeza, cosa que hizo que Letty deseara que nunca terminara esa maravillosa sensación.

Dom dejo el seno de Letty para apoderarse de su boca y apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella, esa sensación de piel contra piel hizo que Letty se estremeciera por un completo.

Ella se dejo llevar por el momento olvidándose de todo y arqueando su cuerpo contra el de Dom.

-Dame un segundo Nena.

Rodo al costado de Letty, incorporándose inmediatamente y bajando sus boxer, dejando al descubierto su grandiosa erección.

A pesar del enrojecimiento de sus mejillas Letty no pudo evitar que sus ojos descendieran desde su bien torneado abdomen hacía el magnífico miembro de Dom.

Dom se dio cuenta de ello, el hecho de que Letty no ocultara su asombro hizo que él embozara una sonrisa y se acerco a su costado para después con movimientos agiles colocarse sobre ella.

Dom deslizo sus manos por debajo de la falda de Letty, el contacto de sus manos contra su piel hizo que se su cuerpo estremeciera ante tal sensación.

Gimió al sentir como las hábiles manos de Dom desabrochaban su falda y se deshacían de ella.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aun más al ver como Dom deslizaba sus pantis sobre sus muslos.

Dom tomo la mano de Letty y la coloco sobre su endurecido miembro.

-¿Puedes notar lo que provocas en mi?

Ella no dudo en acariciar y dar ligeros apretones sobre el miembro de Dom, provocando que él gimiera ante su contacto.

Dom hizo lo mismo y deslizo su mano en la entre pierna de Letty, sonrió al notar como se le cortaba la respiración a ella, al tiempo que separaba sus muslos y devoraba su entrepierna con la mirada.

Al instante él se arrodillo y su boca empezó a regar besos sobre el vientre, volvió a colocar su mano sobre el sexo de letty, sonrió al descubrir que estaba húmeda y lista para él.

-Dom por favor no hagas que te suplique, ya no puedo más –

Al escuchar eso Dom deslizo su miembro sobre la entrada del sexo de Letty.

Al sentir la primera embestida de Dom, Letty no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, al escuchar eso Dom se quedo estupefacto, ya había notado la resistencia del cuerpo de Letty al penetrarla y sabía lo que eso significaba y también sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

Nena por favor relájate, no quiero lastimarte - le susurro al oído –

-No puedo es que es tan grande-

-. Nena si no te relajas, no podemos continuar-

El cuerpo de Letty se relajo y sintió como sus paredes vaginales recibían y acomodaban el miembro de Dom en su interior.

La sensación era magnifica, con movimientos agiles él empezó a moverse en su interior, provocando en ella una oleada de sensaciones increíbles.

Las caderas de Dom empezaron a marcar el ritmo, mientras ella se dejaba llevar y se sujetaba fuertemente a su bien torneado torso.

-Por favor Dom no pares-

En ese momento las embestidas de Dom dejaron de ser lentas y sutiles para tornarse rápidas y hundirse hasta lo más hondo y fundirse en uno mismo con Letty.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que los dos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax dio un par de embestidas más y los dos llegaron al clímax envueltos en una ligera capa de sudor .

Después de un momento Dom fue consciente de su peso y se deslizo a un costado de Letty extendió su brazo y coloco la cabeza de letty sobre él. – Letty tenía los ojos cerrados mientras él contemplaba fascinado su belleza, ella entre abrió sus ojos, hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos habían pronunciado palabra, el cerro sus ojos y Letty se pregunto si eso era normal, no sabía cómo debía comportase después de haber hecho el amor con él….


	4. Chapter 4

Pensó que quizá debería salir e irse a la habitación de Mia y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado o quizá Dom estaba molesto porque ella no sabía hacer el amor como las mujeres a las que él estaba acostumbrado, quizá para él sólo había sido sexo en cambio para ella había sido más mucho más que sólo sexo.

Antes de salir de la habitación decidió echar un último vistazo al maravilloso cuerpo que estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre el bien torneado vientre de Dom, estaba fascinada por ese cuerpo y no pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro, los ojos de Dom se abrieron ante el contacto de los dedos con su piel, de repente sintió que la mirada de Dom la intimidaba, él no aparto su mirada , cosa que a ella la intimido aun más y tiro de la sábana para cubrirse de los pies a la cabeza.

-Que crees que haces Letty?

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vista y me vaya a la habitación de Mia .

-Deja de decir tonterías Nena- arrancando de un tirón la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo-

Los ojos de Dom descendieron sobre el cuerpo de Letty .

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras virgen? Pude haberte hecho daño, dime te lastime?

-No-

-Nena no me mientas quiero la verdad, nunca antes habías estado con nadie más, si me hubieses dicho antes eso las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Con un tono de indignación ella respondió -Acaso esperabas que ya me hubiese acostado con media escuela y con todo los chicos que conozco en las carreras, Dom yo no soy como todas esas zorras que andan tras de ti en las carreras, pensé que ya sabías eso.

-Discúlpame nena no era mi intención ofenderte, pero yo quería que tu primera vez fuera muy especial, no tuve suficiente cuidado contigo.

- Pero para mí esto ha sido especial, ha sido maravilloso.

-Bueno ahora creo que es hora de que me cambie y me vaya a la habitación de Mia antes de que se de cuenta que no he llegado a dormir con ella.

Sin previo aviso Dom bajo su cabeza y beso los senos de Letty.

-Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces antes de cambiar éste cuarto por el de Mia.

Ella no pudo evitar arquear la espalda para darle mejor acceso a la boca de Dom sobre sus senos.

ÉL elevo la cabeza para mirar con sonrisa picara la cara de Letty.

Poso una mano sobre el vientre de Letty, para posteriormente deslizarla hasta su entre pierna y abrir sus labios todavía sensibles con gran delicadeza .

Comenzó a regar besos sobre su cuello y sus hombros.

-Me siento privilegiado de haber sido el primer hombre en tu vida.

- Y yo me siento feliz de que seas el primer y único hombre en mi vida.

-Crees estar lista para intentarlo otra vez-.. susurró Dom al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y colocaba a letty a horcajadas sobre él.

-Prometo que esta vez será mejor, relájate, vamos a hacerlo lento y voy a disfrutar cada parte de tu cuerpo.

-¿No te molesta que en esta ocasión yo lleve las riendas?

- Para nada cariño, tu mandas.*******

Oh, Letty nena eres increíble!

6 horas más tarde….

Dom despierta, ya te diste cuenta son las 7 am!, nos quedamos dormidos y a esta hora Mia seguro ya se dio cuenta que no dormí en su cuarto.

-En ese caso, lo más seguro es que hace horas se dio cuenta que no dormiste en su cuarto y más bien que ni siquiera quiera dormiste.. ¿ Quién diría que mi chica es de las que grita de placer en la cama?

-Hahaha, pues yo no le veo el chiste.

-Tranquila Nena en todo caso sólo tendremos que adelantar un poco las cosas y que en vez de Papá, Mia será la primera en saber de lo nuestro.

…Al otro lado de la puerta…

-Dom! Dile a Letty que tiene 5 minutos para ponerse algo decente e irnos a la escuela, y creo ustedes dos me deben una buena plática ….. *-*


End file.
